


Soups on!

by Dodo



Series: I anthropomorphize everything [23]
Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bad Puns, Bottom Tony Stark, Crack, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Oviposition, Sex, Smut, Soup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-21 11:09:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20692529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dodo/pseuds/Dodo
Summary: In a soup kitchen two star crossed bowls chance a meeting and the soupy love begins.





	Soups on!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FestiveFerret](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FestiveFerret/gifts), [sabrecmc](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabrecmc/gifts), [march_hyde](https://archiveofourown.org/users/march_hyde/gifts).

> based on this masterpiece  
https://downeyhills.tumblr.com/post/187555002462/when-ferret-tells-u-to-draw-soupsteve-u-draw

The kitchen was quiet for now with the doors locked and lights off, a long day of soup. Steve sighed he was upside down in the drying rack it wasn’t the best place to be but at least he wasn’t in the dark, dirty, and dank dishwasher. From here he could barely see that lovely ramen bowl that he’d been eyeing for a while. Everything was all upside down too, he sighed and closed his eyes. 

Sure he was stronger now, nothing like he’d been when he was younger but he didn’t want to tempt fate and get sick up on himself while he was upside down and unable to move. His bold red stripes at his lip clean unblemished and his bold blue stars had many customers singing praises and of course how he was able to hold such full bodied broth within himself, loath to drop any. He was one of the best bowls in the shop.

Though Tony the bowl he’d been lusting after had a delicate look about him. It aroused some deep need in Steve to sully Tony in ways unknown to bowldom. The delicate lip and swooping ample curves, the vivid red coloration of the porcelain, the gold abstract painting along the inner lip that Steve occasionally peaked at. It matched the fine pedestal design, then with much lighter strokes and in a less bold gold the body of the bowl was done in geometric shapes far more greecean then chinese. It really made Tony stand out among the bowls.

Tony was usually only used for special soups, ones with a lot of noodles. Steve wanted those noodles, he craved to take on Tony. It was almost unbecoming as a bowl to have such thoughts about another bowl, but surely if anyone else had seen Tony they felt that way? He couldn’t be the only one that felt drawn to the red bowl, the perfect swoop the size it was all perfect. 

That and the noodles Steve was never filled with noodles, he was definitely envious, if he could get into Tony’s sphere of influence, maybe he could get some. Preferably Tony’s noodles, not by force but maybe Tony would want Steve? He surely hoped so, he’d noticed Tony looking at him throughout the day. That had to mean something!  
-  
“Oi, Tony that bowl you’ve been checking out is bottom up.”  
The garish black with purple pigeons, spoke up interrupting the chatter around Tony. He edged towards the clear pane of the cabinet window. Sure enough the spangled bowl was upside down. Tony could see the pedestal lip straining to right himself. There was a chuckle besides him, Clint found anyone on the drying rack amusing. He was as bird brained as his motif, Tony likened them to pigeons because it would rile up the purple bowl. Even if they were easily discernible hawks, Tony was a bit of a jerk.

The bold blue stars along the bevel of the bowl had found a soft spot in Tony’s heart. The way Steve would stand up for the newer bowls when others would try and chip them. Trying to make any bowl less desirable and less used it was a terrible thing. Tony was usually placed in the cabinet before the end of the day along with the other china. Clint wasn’t fine china, and he refused that term when he was in the company of rubes.

Tony peered back down at the wiggling bowl, it was cute to try and escape but the hooks of the drying rack prevented even the craftiest of bowls, himself included. Steve was something else, for Tony all these bowls were trying to be the best, and he felt Steve had already done that protecting the little sake cups against Rumlow craggy bowl that was only ever used for salads. Steve had risked his curvaceous form against Rumlow, of course he came out unscathed not a single chip, and he looked pumped like he could take on other bowls all day.

Tony was smitten, if Pepper saw him now she’d probably giggle for days. Tony was very thankful that Pepper was a show dish on the other side of the restaurant. She probably already knew of his infatuation just by the way the other bowls gossiped. He sighed as he watched Steve wiggle around the post that held him, such vitality. He craved a sort of intimacy from Steve that he wasn’t sure how to articulate. Maybe if Steve could nest inside him? Make him full with Steve, oh Tony was blushing but luckily Clint didn’t seem to notice. His red shiny exterior hid most of his blushes only Pepper could tell.  
-  
Their chanced meeting occurred a week later, the fire alarm was pulled and the people left the shop in a hurried manner leaving Tony and Steve both filled to the brim with food on the serving window. Tony was feeling really mellow with the thick heavy udon noodles resting in a delicate ball within the savory shoyu broth, complete with a soft boiled egg, pork cutlets, and seaweed. He loved the simplicity and flavors of shoyu how it soaked into his body and gave him the mellow mood. 

Steve has something red in his body, it had a good scent and Tony turned to sniff the closest star. He gently bumped into Steve, who smelled very good it was a different soup he could smell tomatoes on him. Steve turned quickly and his face morphed from disgruntled to happy.  
“Tony!”  
“Hi, uh you smell really nice.”  
“Oh, it's tomato basil, fresh.”

That explained the full body aroma of Steve’s soup, the way his bottom stripe on the lip seemed to expand out to the other side. The rich red tomato with little flecks of green, that added the perfect mild savory to the sharp acidic flavor of the tomato. Steve looked up at Tony’s rim and then back at Tony.

“Are you blushing?”  
Yes Tony was but he decided to evade that with describing what he had in his body.  
“I’ve got pork shoyu udon, with the thick spongy noodles, and soft runny egg yolk.”  
Steve frowned slightly, it was one of the cutest looks with brows furrowed and the lip slightly down turned.

“Fuck me, I got the hots for you Steve, yes I’m blushing.”  
Tony closed his eyes trying to hide didn’t work, he felt Steve nudge him.  
“Tony, I’ve been wanting you for a long time, I’d like to bowl you over and have my way with you.”  
“Oh Steve! I want you in me! Make me a sloppy mess.”

“I’ll suck you thick ropey noodles so hard,”  
Tony shivered as Steve bumped him again he could feel the soup in his core ripple. Tingling feeling as Steve pulled the noodles into his mouth and sucked them right out of his top, his pedestal curled under him as Steve sucked the firm ropes from his core.

“Ohh! Steve.”  
Tony panted heavily eyes fluttering closed commiting the vision of a determined Steve sucking down his meaty white ropes of starch. He was going to fill Steve up, with his nourishing sustenance and soon Steve would fill him up. 

“Take my noodles harder Steve!”  
Tony watched as Steve’s cheeks wobble as he increased the sucking, the slow fill of the noodles causing them to inflate. Steve looked adorable like that so full, tony hazily thought maybe he could sit in Steve too if they got another chance at this.

“You like that, huh Tony”  
Steve spoke between slurps, clearly trying his best to suck up all the noodles.  
“You like me slurping up your thick creamy noodles you naughty broth!”  
Oh god! Tony loved Steve sucking up his noodles.  
“Ravage me Steve! Plunder me of my creamy noodles!”

Tony cried out as his whole bowl trembled feeling the last bit of noodle vanish from his body. Pantinging heavily it felt so good, to be relieved of the noodles. He heard Steve moving around his body sloshing as the intrepid bowl slid into Tony.   
“Steve!”

Tony cried out his delicious broth spilled over his edges making him obscenely sloppy mess, it felt so good to be bathed in the broth, warm salty shoyu dripped down his sides as Steve wriggled around in his seat. Their liquids mingled as they sloshed about, finally steve’s lips touched tony’s they both sighed in ecstasy. 

Tony saw some thick drops of tomato soup mingling with his delicate broths he quivered as Steve bounced the egg into his sweet spot, his vision whited out as Steve continued to bounce lightly on the egg pounding it into his base, it felt better than the chopsticks. Far back in his mind he realized his calling as a bowl was now ruined as he experienced this level of pleasure under Steve.

“Tony, haaa you’re so sloppy for me, I fit perfectly in you. Hgnn”  
The lip to lip contact on every bounce felt divine to Steve, Tony was embracing him as he came down from the bounce on the egg letting it squish up against Tony’s sweet spot and his bottom which turned out to be erogenous zone much to his own surprise. The pedestal had prevented most interactions of stuff on his bottom.

“Oh Steve! I’m cumming!”  
“Tony!”  
They came with a combined shout as Steve came down on the egg sloshing out their liquids in one final push. They sat stacked together panting. The fire alarm in the background ceased and people returned as they whispered sweet nothings to each other.

“Steve, next time may I fit in you?”  
“Oh that sounds so good I’d like to very much! we’ll have to wait until I have the irish cabbage and potato so you can pound some taters into my base.”  
The dish washer looked at the two bowls peeved, this mess was now his and he looked around trying to find someone to blame and coming up empty handed. Peter was sure it was Ned though, Ned was always nattering about plates and bowls having sex while being stacked.


End file.
